Chapter 1: Nibelheim Academy
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Another fic! Yay! Only...with a BIG twist! Expect a big ooc in a few characters! (Hint: Can you imagine some FFVII characters in college?) R & R please...
1. Chaptper 1: Nibeliheim Academy

"Ohhh!! Where is it?! I'm gonna be late!! And they're giving out tours in thirty   
minutes!! Ahhh!!!"  
  
She crawled around her bedroom floor as she started to look for her duffle bag,   
bumping into the closet, her piano, and a few other things. By the time she found   
her bag she was on the floor rubbing her head.  
  
"Oww...next time I'll hire someone else to do it...this is getting a bit tiring."  
  
She stood up, took all the neccessary belongings with her, and left the house. An   
hour later she was slightly bending over, sweat dripping off her forehead. Ahead of   
her was the Nibelheim Academy. Finally! She strolled towards the building and as   
soon as she got there, she entered. All of a sudden she was greeted with a tall  
stunning lady with blonde hair and the most dangerous green eyes.   
  
"Hello. I am Scarlet, one of the best cheerleaders out there, and I've come to greet  
you. What is your name?"  
  
"Freaky lil person..." she mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Scarlet asked. "I couldn't quite hear you."  
  
"Oh sorry. My name's Tifa. Tifa Lockheart."  
  
"Oh yes. I was supposed to show you your room. Come. Follow me."   
  
With that, Tifa followed the cheerleader all the way at the end of the hall. They  
turned left and in seconds, Tifa was in her room.   
  
"Here's your room. You'll be sharing this with...hm...I think his name is Cloud  
Strife. Not sure."  
  
"A boy? But...the bathroom! Privacy! I can't have a boy in here...I mean, that's   
not a problem, but I just can't!" she protested.  
  
Scarlet shook her head. "Sorry. No changes can be made."   
  
Then she left the room, leaving Tifa standing there.  
  
"Well fine!"   
  
She bustled around the room, putting her clothes into the cabinets, leaving room for  
this Cloud Strife. The rest she hung in the closet. She moved over to the window   
and opened it to let some fresh air in then she set up her bed, putting bedsheets   
and her pillow on it. Tifa then plopped on the bed and stretched.   
  
"I wonder what this Cloud Strife is like."  
  
Soon she fell asleep. Later, she felt someone shaking her.  
  
"Hey...wake up..."  
  
"Eh? What time is it?" she yawned.  
  
She heard the person laugh. She sat up and looked at the stranger in her room. He  
had spiky blonde hair with gleaming sapphire eyes and boy was he cute!  
  
"Uh...Cloud Strife I suppose?" She inquired.  
  
He smiled. "Quite. Heh...so I guess you have the window."  
  
"Um...yeah...but if you want it-"  
  
"No no. That's okay. I'm fine where my bed is. I'd rather have it away from the   
window if you get what I mean." He said and winked.  
  
Tifa giggled. "I guess that's a good reason. Well, I'm Tifa Lockheart."  
  
He grinned and took hold of her hand, then kissed it gently.   
  
"Do good on first impressions I see."  
  
"Yeah sorta." Cloud said as he sat on his bed.  
  
Tifa stood up and went to the other side of wall where a mirror was hung. From there,  
she took out a comb and started brushing her hair. Cloud propped himself up one  
elbow and stared at her. He admired her features and took a liking in her already.   
She had wine colored eyes and soft, brown, waist-length hair. She had a slender figure and good poise too. He smiled. She turned around to meet his gaze.  
  
"Gosh...do I look that bad?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no, not at all. Sorry."  
  
It was her turn to smile. She turned back to her reflection and brushed her hair  
once again, then setting the comb back to where it was. From there, she sat on Cloud's bed.  
  
"Well then, now that we're roommates we should get to know each other better right?"  
  
A sly grin came over his face and Tifa smacked him lightly and laughed.  
  
"Not like that!"  
  
"I know I know. Thought it'd be fun."  
  
"Well I really don't know. My first impressions suck." She said as she lay back.   
Cloud saw his oppurtunity and leaned over her.   
  
"A bit too close aren't ya?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Not a bit." He leaned in towards her face and their lips came to a close until...  
  
"Cloud! Hey hey! Playin with a girl already huh?"   
  
Cloud and Tifa looked up to find a tall fiery red-haired boy with glittering emerald  
eyes. He was leaning on the door frame and opposite of him was another who looked  
almost like Cloud except his hair was black.  
  
"Yeah man. You're supposed to wait for us. We gotta go girl huntin if ya know what   
I mean."  
  
Cloud sighed in exasperation. "Alright alright. Gotta go Tifa."  
  
"Okay." she said with a hint of disappointment then hopped off the bed and out of  
the room. The two boys bent back until Tifa was out of sight and ran into the   
room, sitting on the floor.  
  
"God you guys! I was this close! This close!"  
  
"Yeah but why get the girl. She seems more of my type."  
  
"Reno! What happened to your girl Miyu or whatever?"  
  
"Ah fuck her. She went with the sweet rich boy known as Johnny, I think." Reno  
replied.  
  
Their friend Zack leaned back. "That was a prized piece you know."  
  
"Who?" asked Reno and Cloud in unison.  
  
"That Tifa."  
  
Cloud leaned back on his bed. "Hell yeah. And she's my roommate."  
  
"Damn you!" yelled Reno. "I'm stuck with this bozo here for a whole year."  
  
"Bozo?" Inquired Zack with a dangerous stare.  
  
"Yes, bozo! Maybe a piece of shit but you get what I mean."   
  
Zack smirked. "So Cloud, gonna do a lil movin with the girl?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Zack and Reno grinned.  
  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Okay...a chapter story..yeah yeah...this is gonna take awhile till I  
get ideas back in my head, you know? I have a bit but let's see...R & R will be  
appreciated!!! *sniffle* Hm...everyone's acting a bit different though don't you  
agree? And a bit too off...please don't flame...not unless you REALLY REALLY want  
to of course...^-^  



	2. Chapter 2: Nibelheim Academy

  
  
  
The three friends walked out of the dorm and started walking down the halls with   
girls surrounding them. Tifa stood by the room and entered it quietly, walking to   
the window. She sat on the windowsill and saw the three boys walk out along with   
the drooling stuck-up girls. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped.   
She turned around and saw a silver-haired man.  
  
"Good god! Ever heard of the word 'knocking'? You practically scared the hell outta  
me!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry. Have you seen Aerith?"  
  
"Aerith? I'm not familiar with that name."  
  
"Well my name is Sephiroth and her name is Aerith Gainsborough. I haven't found her  
and she's supposed to be going to this same school." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Oh...well...no but if I find her I'll inform you. But what does she look like?"  
  
"Brown hair, green eyes, wears a pink dress. That enough detail?" He asked   
impatiently. "I really have a meeting to go to."  
  
"Um...yeah...it is." she replied.  
  
"Here," he said as he gave her a scrap of paper with a number on it. "Call me when   
you find her, alright?"  
  
"No prob."  
  
With that he walked away.  
  
"Gosh...there are some really freaky people in the academy." Tifa muttered.  
  
That night, Tifa was on her bed looking blankly at the ceiling. Cloud came in soon   
after with only a pair of blue jeans on and in his hands was a basketball. God was  
he gorgeous!  
  
"Hey Tifa."  
  
She nodded in response.  
  
"Man, you should go out there and have fun! Ugh...the whole girl thing bothers me  
though."  
  
"Oh...you mean those girls who followed you around?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Tifa smirked and sat up. "That's pretty much your problem isn't it?"  
  
"Ah basically."  
  
"Say, have you seen this brown haired girl clad in pink? This guy named Sephiroth  
was looking for her." she said.  
  
"Oh her? I've seen her. She was one of the girls but she only wanted to see the  
game. I heard this Sephy dude was her boyfriend." replied Cloud.  
  
"Wow...he's cute though yet he shows no expression which is really creepy."  
  
"Some people are like that."  
  
Finally, silence. From outside they could hear a thunder brewing. Tifa hugged   
herself and hid under the blankets.  
  
Cloud grinned. "Scared of thunder?"  
  
Tifa shook her head from underneathe, nervously. "No...why would you say that...?"  
  
"Reactions." he shrugged.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Cloud opened it to find Sephiroth there.  
  
"Hey Cloud."  
  
"Heh. Hey Seph...this is Tifa. You met her already."  
  
"Yeah I did." He said in response. "Um...Tifa? I already found her so you don't   
need to call or anything."  
  
"Alrighty." she said as the blankets muffled her voice.  
  
Cloud leaned in towards Sephiroth a bit and whispered:  
  
"Scared of thunder."  
  
Sephiroth laughed. "I'm sure. Hah! Well you two have fun okay?" Then he left.  
  
During the night Tifa's eyes were wide open. Thunder. Whenever she heard that word,  
shivers would run through her spine. She didn't know why she was so afraid of it   
but she was. She looked to her right to find Cloud sleeping peacefully. He took in   
breaths and exhaled and did it all over again. Then she switched her gaze to the  
gray-patched sky outside. The iridescent glow of the moon was there but the moon  
wasn't seen. She was about to rest when suddenly lightening flashed and thunder   
pierced her ears. Tifa lost all control and got out of bed and jumped under Cloud's  
blankets.  
  
Cloud tossed and turned. He woke up for a nanosecond, feeling something rub against  
his leg, but ignored it and went back to sleep. The next morning, however, he woke  
up to find a shivering bump under his blankets. He looked curious and lifted the  
blanket off finding Tifa there, shivering, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt.   
He blushed a little and picked her up, then set her in her own bed, pulling the   
covers up to her chin. He stepped away from the bed and got dressed, leaving the  
room and the soundless Tifa.  
  
From there, he saw Aerith down the hall with the rest of her girl friends.  
  
"Hey Aery!" Cloud called out.  
  
"Grrr...Cloud!!! Sephy's the only one allowed to call me that!"  
  
Cloud snickered. He loved irratating the heck out of Aerith. She'd always retort   
back in the most amusing way. Aerith found her way through the crowd and went up to   
Cloud.  
  
"So...ask her out yet?"  
  
"Of course not! Are you crazy? I just pulled that stunt earlier today as a   
signature of my personality! I mean, she's sure hot but I can't just go up to her   
after two days and say 'Hey how ya doin? Wanna go out with me?'! That's a bit crazy   
if you ask me!"  
  
"You know, you're a bit stupid. But okay. Your decision. But you guys would make a   
cute couple!! And you, Zack, and Reno are like the only ones single and there are girls drooling over you and you don't do anything about it! How senseless!" Aerith said.  
  
"For your information Aery, I happen to have eyes for one girl only so don't you go   
and say that."  
  
"That's Aerith to you!" She yelled and stormed off.   
  
He smiled lightly and walked away.  
  
Tifa woke up a couple of minutes later only to find out she overslept. She got out   
of bed, made it up, changed, and ran out the room. She kept looking at her watch   
and without looking up, bumped into another person.  
  
"Ow! Why don't you watch where you're going!!" she yelled.  
  
"Hehe. Hey Tifa."  
  
"Eh?" Tifa looked up to find Reno standing there, smirking. "Oh..hi Reno. Where's  
your gang?"  
  
"Ah that's what I'm tryin to look for." he said as he offered her his hand. She  
grabbed it gratefully and stood up, brushing herself off.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Heh. Well you could help me look for them."   
  
"Sure. Why not."  
  
Soon, Tifa and Reno walked out the building; Reno's hand brushing ever so lightly   
against hers.   
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: My god! It's another one!! Boy am I on a roll!! Okay so here it   
goes...I'm not sure who Tifa is being paired up with. There's a big chance it'll   
be Cloud but the whole ideal with Reno (he's a babe! can't help it ^^;;) and   
Tifa...it sounds cute. I'm quite sure Zack is only gonna be a friend for Tifa   
but...tell me who you want Tifa to be paired up with. It'll all depend on the   
outcome of votes...or not quite of votes..but close...and geez that didn't make   
sense.... 


End file.
